


Stones of Forever

by Kisuru



Series: Fictober [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Fate gives Nanoha a wedding ring.Prompt: Ring
Relationships: Fate Testarossa/Takamachi Nanoha
Series: Fictober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503560
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2019 Femslash Fictober





	Stones of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I edited up for completion during Fictober. A bit late, but hey.

The box opens. On white plush, cobalt and vermilion gem rings sit side by side.  
  
Fate picks up the vermilion ring. She kneels and carefully holds Nanoha’s shivering wrist steady while she slides the ring on.  
  
Nanoha’s hand covers her mouth. Moonlight behind her illuminates her unshed tears.  
  
“You told me my eyes remind you of the first time you fell in love with me,” Fate explains. She holds the box firmly and flexes her finger. “Let’s relive that feeling forever. I want us to see each other’s eyes when we’re apart.”  
  
The ring’s sparkle sets their feelings into stone.


End file.
